1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mixing and homogenizing materials, in particular infectious or chemically aggressive materials, in a laboratory test container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic stirrers and mechanical stirrers are generally known and customary in laboratory operation. During the comminution of infectious or chemically aggressive materials in containers which are not hermetically sealed, there is a high risk of infection and/or contamination as a result of uncontrolled splashes, which can penetrate to the outside through the opening of the laboratory test container, as a result of inadvertently tipping over the laboratory test container and as a result of the use of repeated-use mixers. This is the case in particular in the case of test tubes and mixers known for this purpose.
On the basis of this prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type mentioned at the beginning which permits hermetic sealing of the laboratory test container and complete, thorough mixing of miscible substances and liquids.